


Tequila, A Leather Skirt, and a Bar Bathroom

by SandM1827



Series: Son Shine [10]
Category: Sons of Anarchy, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandM1827/pseuds/SandM1827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“How did you and Gemma end up having sex?” Juice came right out and asked.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Oh my god.” Stiles dropped his head to the table. “Don’t feel compelled to answer that. As your child, that is something I never need to know.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila, A Leather Skirt, and a Bar Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> Gif set: [Tequila, A Leather Skirt, and a Bar Bathroom](http://stilinski-ortiz.tumblr.com/post/138895531664/son-shine-verse-how-did-you-and-gemma-end-up)  
> Set directly after Crossed Lines, but you don't have to read it. If you haven't just know that Antonia is Juice's mother and Felix is his younger brother.

Breakfast was a strictly family affair for once, no pack or club members in attendance. It was a rare occurrence, one made to allow the Stilinski and Ortiz families to bond without outside forces to drive the conversation. Of course, Juice couldn’t really focus on that, his gaze kept catching John and Gemma chatting idly with one another as they prepared breakfast.

“Okay, I’ve got to know how this happened.” He set his coffee cup down on the kitchen table and addressed the pair. “I mean, this is the most I’ve ever seen you interact. In Charming, when Stiles was being dropped off or picked up, you both kind of past each other right by without speaking.”

“So?” John quirked a brow in his direction.

“How did you and Gemma end up having sex?” Juice came right out and asked.

“Oh my god.” Stiles dropped his head to the table. “Don’t feel compelled to answer that. As your child, that is something I never need to know.”

“You hate each other.” At best, they tolerated each other, not once had he witnessed them be friendly with one another.

“Please don’t say there’s a thin line between love and hate.” Stiles begged his father.

“There was never any love between us.” John assured his son. “I didn’t start hating Gemma until she ruined my wife’s wake.”

“But how did you end up in bed together?” Juice pressed for an answer, to stave his own curiosity and because his husband looked like he wanted to throttle him for having the audacity to ask.

“Honestly, there was no bed involved.” Gemma quipped with a smirk.

“Oh god.” Stiles groaned, a pained expression on his face.

“It was tequila, a leather skirt,” John’s eyes roamed Gemma’s body, as if he were picturing her in that same skirt. “And a bar bathroom.”

“That sounds about right.” Gemma agreed with a nod.

“Stiles was conceived in a bar bathroom while you were drunk off tequila?” Juice chuckled, patting his husband on the back. “That makes sense, actually.”

“Don’t look so smug, son.” His own mother chastised. “If it wasn’t for flavored vodka and a lot of weed, you wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Mama, you were a stoner?” Felix muttered in disbelief.

“Honey, I had six children,” She said as if that explained everything. “You don’t think I needed something to get me through the day?”

“You still smoke?” Stiles removed a joint from his shirt pocket, offering it out to the older woman. “I’ll share.”

“Stiles!” Juice smacked Stiles hand. “What the fuck?”

“What?”

“What’s wrong with you? That's...” He snatched the joint from his husband’s fingers. “No. Absolutely not. That's my mother.”

“You can ask about my dad’s sex life but I can’t ask your mom if she wants to get baked?” The younger man scoffed. “Talk about a double standard.”


End file.
